A Spa-ful Day
by tsl3161991
Summary: Lynn's oldest sisters trick her into joining them at the spa.


**Synopsis**

Lynn's oldest sisters trick her into joining them at the spa.

 **Story**

Lori comes running into the living room up to Leni with an excited look on her face.

Lori: Leni, you'll literally never believe what happened to me.

Leni: You're probably right, but tell me anyway.

Lori: There was a contest at the mall and I won.

Leni: What was the prize?

Lori: Three tickets to the Royal Woods Spa.

Leni: O-M-Gosh, that's great! Hmm, I guess you were wrong.

Lori: About what?

Leni: You said I wouldn't believe what happened to you, but I do believe it.

Lori does a facepalm.

Leni: So, who gets the other two tickets?

Lori: I haven't decided yet.

Leni: Can I have one?

Lori: Sure, but that still leaves us with one ticket. Who should we give it to?

Leni: Why not give it to one of your friends?

Lori: None of them are free tonight. What about your friends?

Leni: They're all busy too. Maybe mom or Lola would like it.

Lori: Great idea, I'll go ask them if either of them want it. Wait, I just remembered, Lola has a pageant this afternoon and mom is working on her novel.

Leni: What about Luna?

Lori: No, she has a gig today. What about Luan?

Leni: I think she's getting her braces tightened today. What about the rest of our sisters?

Lori: Lucy's at a meeting for the young morticians club, Lana is fixing Mr. Grouse's car, Lisa has some science conference later, even Lilly's at a playdate with some friends from the park. Ugh, what are the odds that all of our friends and relatives are busy on the same day?

Lisa walks up.

Lisa: According to my calculations, the odds are one in...

Lori:[irritated] It was a rhetorical question, Lisa.

Lisa walks away.

Lori: Wait, there is one person we could ask.

Leni: You mean dad?

Lori: No, I mean Lynn.

Leni: Do you really think Lynn would want to go to the spa?

Lori: Probably not, but she's the only person who's free today.

Leni: So how do we get her to go with us?

Lori: We'll have to trick her.

Leni: How do we do that?

Lori: Just watch me and follow my lead.

Lori walks toward the front door and sees Lynn on the couch watching TV.

Lori: Hey, Lynn. Leni and I are heading to the sporting goods store. I've got a golf tournament this weekend and I need a new pitching wedge, do you want to come with us?

Lynn: Sure. Wait, why is Leni going with you to the sporting goods store?

Lori: Uh, she thinks one of the mannequins is a cute new employee and she's going to flirt with it.

Lynn: Yeah, that sounds about right, okay lets go.

Lynn, Lori, and Leni get in Vanzilla and drive away.

Lori: I hope you're ready to spend a fun day with your oldest sisters.

They then pull into the spa parking lot.

Lynn: The Royal Woods Spa, what are we doing here?

Lori: Oh no, this isn't the sporting goods store, I must've taken a wrong turn somewhere. Oh well, as long as we're here, we might as well go in.

Lynn:[suspiciously] We were never going to the sporting goods store, were we?

Lori and Leni: Nope.

Leni and Lori drag Lynn into the spa.

Leni: So Lynn, what do you want to do first?

Lynn: Is leaving an option?

Leni: I'm not sure. Lori, is leaving an option?

Lori: No, it's not. Come on Lynn, if you don't like it, we'll never ask you to come to the spa again. Plus, I'm sure there's something here you'd like to do.

Leni: How about the bikini wax?

Lynn: Why would I like that? I haven't even hit puberty yet, there's nothing down there to wax. Besides, you two tricked me into coming here. Give me one good reason why I should stay here with you.

Lori: Because we're sisters, and sisters should spend time together.

Lynn: Not a good enough reason.

Leni: Because we know you'll enjoy it if you give it a try.

Lynn: Still not good enough.

Lori: Because if you don't, I'll upload this video of you kissing a picture of that boy from your baseball team that you like.

Lori then holds up her phone and shows a video of Lynn repeatedly kissing a picture of Francisco.

Lynn:[blushing] Ugh, fine, I'll stay. But when we're done, you're deleting that video.

Lori: Deal, follow us to the changing rooms.

They then step into the changing rooms and come out all wearing nothing but white towels.

Lynn:[annoyed] Well, let's get this big "spa day" over with.

Lori: Let's start with the sauna.

Leni: Great idea.

They all then walk into the sauna and sit down.

Lynn: So, we just sit here and sweat?

Leni: Pretty much.

Lynn: If you want to sweat, why don't we just go to the gym? At least then, we can get a good workout too.

Lori: Just sit back and try to relax, we'll only be here for ten minutes.

Lynn:[thinking] Ugh, this is so boring. Although, the heat does feel pretty good.

Ten minutes pass, then they all exit the sauna, Lynn sprinting out the door.

Lynn: Okay, as much fun as this has been, what's next.

Leni: Next is pedicures.

Lynn: Well, lets get going.

Lori: Okay, but first you might want to put your towel back on. It kinda fell off when you jumped out of your seat and sprinted out the door.

Lynn sees that people are staring at her, then looks down and sees that she's naked. She then blushes and covers herself before running back into the sauna.

Leni: Wow, she really doesn't have anything down there to wax.

Lori snickers and Lynn looks angrily at her sisters while putting her towel back on. The scene then cuts to the three sisters getting pedicures.

Lori: Well Lynn, wasn't that so relaxing?

Lynn:[sarcastically] Oh sure, there's nothing more relaxing than getting all sweaty and then having dozens of people see you naked.

Leni: Don't be embarrassed, Lynn. I couldn't tell you how many times someone at the spa accidentally saw me naked.

Lynn: Let's just change the subject, and never speak of what happened again.

Lori: Okay, how do you like your first pedicure?

Lynn: Eh, it's okay I guess. [thinking] I hate to admit it, but this pedicure is actually pretty relaxing. If it wasn't so girly, I probably would've tried it sooner.

A few minutes pass and they finish their pedicures.

Leni: Next is the shiatsu massage.

Lynn: I have no idea what that is, but it doesn't sound like my kind of thing.

Lori: Come on, it's the last thing on the list, then we'll go home.

The three sisters then go to the massage room and lay on the massage tables. A short time later, three spa employees come through the door and begin massaging them.

Lynn:[thinking] Ah, this feels so good. I can't wait to come here again... What am I saying? The spa is for girly-girls. I am an athlete, I'm not some princess, I'm... oh who am I kidding? This is the best I've felt in my entire life. But I can't let anyone know that I like all this spa stuff. If anyone finds out, my reputation as Royal Woods' most extreme athlete will go down the toilet.

The scene then cuts to the three sisters in the spa lobby, back in their normal clothes.

Lori: Well Lynn, did you enjoy the spa?

Lynn: No, not really.

Lori: I'm sorry you didn't enjoy it, but like I promised, I'll delete that video of you and I'll never ask you to come to the spa again.

They then head home. A few days pass and Lynn walks past her siblings on the couch watching TV.

Lynn: Hey guys, I just remembered that I have to meet my friends for some baseball practice. I'll be back later.

Lynn then gets on her bike and rides off. The scene then cuts to Lynn in front of the spa. Lynn goes in and, after a few hours, comes out.

Lynn: Ah, another relaxing spa day. Now to head home. [panicking] Wait, I told everyone I had baseball practice. I have to make it look like I spent the last few hours playing baseball.

Lynn then goes to the park. She does jumping jacks to work up a sweat and rolls around on the ground to get dirty. A short time later, she arrives at home and stops at the front door.

Lynn: Okay, I have to make it sound convincing.

Lynn then opens the door and goes inside. She walks past Lincoln, who is sitting on the living room floor playing a video game.

Lincoln: Hey Lynn, how was baseball practice?

Lynn:[boastful] I'm lunatic Lynn Loud, how do you think it went?

Over the next few days, Lynn gives her family several different excuses and sneaks off to the spa. One day, Lynn's friends Margo and Paula walk through the front door of the spa.

Margo: What exactly are we doing at the spa?

Paula: My mom works here. She left her wallet at home and I have to bring it to her.

They then notice Lynn in a white towel with cucumber slices over her eyes and getting a manicure.

Lynn: This feels so good. I can't wait to come back tomorrow.

Margo:[surprised] Lynn, is that you?

Lynn:[shocked and embarrased] Uh, hey guys. What are you doing here?

Margo: Paula's mom works here and she forgot her wallet at home. What are you doing here?

Lynn: Uh, I can explain. My sisters are here and I'm waiting for them to finish.

Paula: That doesn't explain why you're wearing a towel and getting a manicure. It looks more like you're getting a spa treatment. You're not, are you?

Lynn: Of course not.

A spa employee then walks up.

Spa employee: Ah, Ms. Lynn Loud. Back again I see. I assume you're here for your usual treatment.

Lynn's face turns bright red.

Lynn: Okay fine, you caught me. I like going to the spa, I like getting massages and pedicures and mud baths. I've been coming here almost every day this week.

Margo: Why didn't you tell us?

Lynn: I was afraid that if you guys found out, you'd think I was some girly little princess and tease me.

Paula: We would never do that. We're your friends. Besides, there's nothing wrong with you liking spa treatments.

Lynn: Really?

Margo: Of course not. And as long as we're sharing embarrassing girly secrets, I have a confession to make. Do you remember that hockey game that I missed because I was housesitting for my grandma while she was on vacation?

Lynn: Yeah?

Margo: Well, I wasn't housesitting for my grandma. I was at a Boys Will Be Boys concert. Phew, it feels so good to get that off my chest.

All three then start laughing.

Lynn: As long as you guys are here, do you want to join me?

Paula: Sure, it looks like fun.

The scene then cuts to the three girls all wearing white towels and getting manicures.

Lynn:[to the audience] Well, it looks like I had nothing to worry about. I can keep enjoying spa treatments, and my reputation as Royal Woods' most extreme athlete is still intact. Plus, now I can enjoy the spa with my friends. I'd say I've got the best of both worlds.

Paula: So Lynn, what should we do after this?

Lynn: How about a Boys Will Be Boys concert?

Lynn and Paula then laugh while Margo looks embarrassed and angry.


End file.
